Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: C'est ma premiere fiction. Je m'excuse pour les fautes. C'est du Quinntana. Et legerment Gimauve Le titre a surtout rapport avec leur caractere.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

C'est ma premiere fiction et je n'ai pas de beta.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Quinn, seule dans sa chambre de l'université de Yale penser au Glee club quand soudain elle reçoit un appelle de Santana :

« -Allô ?

-Allô Quinn, ça va ?

-Oui et toi S ?

-Oui, dit moi avec Rachel et Kurt on se demandaient si lundi tu voulais venir avec nous à Lima.

Mr Shuester nous a demandaient d'aider les New Directions pour les Regionals. Finn, Puck, Mike et Mercedes arriveront mercredi, Rachel nous propose donc de loger chez ses pères car ils ne sont pas là. Alors Quinn partante ?

-Sa sera avec plaisir San.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Dit moi Santana je peut te poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Tu aime toujours Brittany ?

-En amitié seulement, Pourquoi ?

-... Donc aucun sentiments amoureux ?

-Non plus aucun, pourquoi ses question ?

-...

-Quinn tu est toujours là ?

-Euh oui, désolé, je doit y aller a lundi S.

POV Santana :

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle était devenue bizarre après m'avoir demandai si j'aimai toujours Britt. J'alla dans le salon pour annoncer a Kurt et Rachel que Quinn venait avec nous, on parla un peu puis nous décidions qu'il était temps de préparé nos sac pour partir vu qu'ils nous restaient que trois jours.

POV Quinn :

J'avais agit un peu bizarrement et Santana a dut le remarqué, mais quand elle a dit ne plus avoir de sentiments amoureux pour Brittany je me suis dit que j'avais peut être une chance.

J'avais toujours eu une relation bizarre avec Santana entre nos gifles, nos insultes et qu'on se chercher tout le temps mais depuis le mariage depuis Mr Shuester rien n'était plus pareil, on se parle souvent par SMS ou par Facebook, on se cherche toujours mais s'insulte plus. Je pense souvent a elle et repens souvent au fait qu'on avait couché ensemble … deux fois en plus, je n'arrive plus a la voir comme simple amie, je développé des sentiments plus qu'amical envers la latina depuis se foutu mariage. Et passé une semaine avec elle ainsi que dormir dans la même maison aller s'avérer très dur.

POV Santana :

J'étais allongé sur mon lit j'arrivais pas a me concentré sur ce que j'avais a faire car je n'arrêtait pas de pensé a Quinn. Depuis le mariage de Mr Shue j'avais bien une blonde en tête mais ce n'était plus Brittany mais Quinn j'avais réussi a oublier Britt depuis que j'avais couché avec Quinn au mariage et je doit bien avouer qu'elle est sacrément douée … enfin avant que je n'ai des images pas très catholique en tête et que je n'arrive définitivement plus a me concentrée, je disait donc que j'avais toujours Q en tête, et j'avais beaucoup de mal a la voir en simple amies. Notre relation avait changé mais sa ne me dérange pas car j'aime le tournant que sa prend, et je croit bien que moi Santana Lopez était entrain de tombé amoureuse de Quinn Fabray, mais est-il possible que j'arrive a avoir une relation sérieuse avec je fut coupé dans mes pensé par Kurt qui entra dans ma chambre.

-Hey Kurt.

-Hey Satan ça va ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air comme ailleurs.

-Oui je pense a Q … euh a quelqu'un...

-Et ce quelqu'un est Quinn avant que tu demande le « Q … euh quelqu'un » très peu pour moi.

-Oh d'accord.

-Alors il c'est passé quoi au mariage de Mr Shuester qui a fait que votre relation a changé ?

-Comment tu sais qu'elle a changé ?

-Depuis ce jour la tu parle de Brittany en amies seulement, tu n'insulte plus Q et vous vous parler souvent en tout cas plus souvent que avant alors ? Et puis vous étiez très proche le jour du mariage.

-On a couché ensemble …

-OMG Quinn Fabray et toi, mais elle est lesbienne ?

-Je sais pas.

-Mais vous l'avez fait qu'une fois puis vous aviez un peu bu donc peut être que c'était juste pour essayer qu'elle a fait ça. -Et la deuxième fois ? Puis c'est elle qui ma dragué.

-Ah la alors c'est tout le mystère de la Grande Quinn Fabray je doit avouer ne pas l'avoir toujours comprise, mais pourquoi votre relation a changé ? Tu as couché avec pas mal de personnes sans vouloir t'offenser et sa n'as pas pour autan changer ta relation avec eux, regarde avec Puck.

A moins que …

-Oui je sais, j'ai compris t'inquiète pas et a moins que quoi ?

-A moins que tu est des sentiments pour Quinny.

-Pff n'importe quoi, dit pas de la merde porcelaine.

-OK San pas besoin de t'énerver si ta besoin de parler je suis la n'oublie pas.

3 Jours plus tard :

Kurt, Rachel et moi étions en route pour LIMA, je me demandai comment nous allions être reparti dans les chambre chez Rach' car nous étions 8 pour 4 chambres donc obligatoirement par 2 sachant que c'est un seul lit double par chambre vous faite vite le rapprochement.

POV Quinn :

Je roulais en direction de LIMA avec un peu de musique quand je repensa a la conversation téléphonique avec New York, Rachel avait dit qu'on serait 8 avec seulement 4 chambres avec dans chacune d'elles un lit double et j'espère être avec Santana pour X et Y raisons, puis c'est avec elle que j'ai le plus d'affinité, bon j'avoue je sais pas si je serai me retenir de lui sauté dessus ^^.

J'étais bientôt arrivé a LIMA, Rach', Kurt et San devait déjà être arrivé.

POV Santana :

Nous étions dans la salle du Glee club, on attendait les ND qui ne devraient pas tardé rentré dans la salle fut que l'heure du Glee club venait de commencer.

POV Quinn :

Je venais d'arrivé je décida d'envoyer un SMS à Santana

De Quinn A Santana :

Je ma gare et j'arrive.

Une minute après je reçu sa réponse

De Santana A Quinn :

OK, les ND viennent d'arrivés au complet ,il manque plus que toi :)

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et marcha dans les couloir de mon ancien lycée, j'arrive rapidement a la salle du Glee club, j'entre donc et dit :

-Hey, salut tout le monde.

Mr Shue me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir, merci d'être venu.

Tout les membre des ND mon dit bonjours, certains mon fait la bises d'autre mon fait une accolade. Je me tourna après vers Kurt,Rach' et San, je leurs fit la bises et les prit dans mes bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué ! dit-je

-Toi aussi Quinn, répondit Kurt

Je doit avouer que l'accolade avec San avait duré plus longtemps qu'avec les autres mais l'avait-ils remarquaient ?

1h30 plus tard on se trouva en route pour chez Rach', Mr Shuester avait demandé a moi,Santana,Rachel et Kurt de chanté une chanson solo je passé mercredi en même temps que Rachel, Santana et Kurt chanterons Vendredi. Les régionnals étaient Dimanche et ils avaient l'air plutôt assez près nous allions les entendre répété demain.

POV Santana :

Nous étions dans la maison de Rachel dans le salon. Quand elle dit :

-Bon je vais vous dire qui dort avec qui sachant que Finn,Puck,Mike et Mercedes arriveront mercredi, donc on va dire Finn et Puck on rajoutera un matelas pour Mike, Mercedes sera dans une chambre seule, moi avec Kurt et donc Quinn et Santana. Ça vous va ?

-Oui répondit Quinn et Kurt en même temps.

-Santana ?

-Oh euh désolé j'étais dans mes pensé, oui pas de problème.

-OK géniale venaient je vais vous montré votre chambre et moi je vais m'installai avec Kurt.

Elle nous amena dans une chambre assez spacieuse pour mettre nos vêtements a nous deux car on est deux filles donc on a beaucoup de choses, elle parti avec Kurt et nous laissa seules. J'étais contente d'être avec Quinn mais en même un peu sur la réserve vu ce qui c'est passé entre nous et mes sentiments naissant.

POV Quinn :

J'étais heureuse d'être avec elle mais un peu embarrassé également ce qui est très rare venant de moi mais étant amoureuse d'elle cela va être compliqué et ne peut pas pouvoir la touché risque d'être difficile, je décida de lancer la conversation.

-Sa te dérange de partager la chambre avec moi S ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et s'approcha on n'était plus qu'a un mettre l'une de l'autre elle me répondit :

-Non bien sur que non, pourquoi tu pense ça Q ?

-Quand Rachel a dit qu'on étaient dans la même chambre tu n'avais pas l'air ravi.

-Oh désolé c'était pas contre toi c'est juste que j'ai de suite repensé au mariage de Mr Shuester.

Je me rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura a l'oreille :

-Tu es canon dans ses vêtement Santana mais tu serai mieux sans.

Je la senti frissonné a mes parole et je rajouta :

-On nous attend S.

Je la prit par la main et on partis en direction du salon ou Kurt et Rachel nous attendait.

-La chambre est super Rachel.

-Merci Quinn, les ND vont venir ce soir pour une petite soiré sans alcool bien sur c'est juste pour être tous ensemble.

-Géniale, répondit Santana

-Mais je doit aller chercher des pizzas, des boissons, des chips pleins de petit truc comme sa qui veut m'accompagnai ?

-Moi, les filles vous avez qu'a rester ici. Dit Kurt

5 Minutes plus tard ils partis nous laissant toute les deux seules.

-On pourraient parler silteplai.

-OK pas de problème, je t'écoute.

-Sa signifié quoi pour toi le fait d'avoir couché avec moi ? Je sais que j'avais dit que c'était rien mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dit que finalement c'était pas le cas.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu as raison ce n'était peu être pas rien, ni un pur hasard si on a couché ensemble. Mais en tout cas ça a changé notre relation.

-Au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde la dessus.

POV Santana :

Je vit Quinn se levait et se dirigé vers moi, elle viens se placer sur mes genoux, a ce moment là mais battements de cœur on commencés a s'accélère elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

-J'ai vraiment très mais alors très envie de t'embrasser.

-Alors pourquoi ne le fait tu pas ? La grande Quinn Fabray aurait elle peur ?

Pour toute réponse elle commença a frôlai mes lèvres sans jamais les touché elle voulais joué avec moi et me faire chaviré ce qui marcha

-Quinn silteplai.

Elle décida alors pour mon plus grand plaisir de m'embrasser, elle m'embrassa avec fouge, je décida de la laisser contrôlé le baiser je passa une de mes main dans ses cheveux pour avoir plus de contacte avec Quinn, on se sépara quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir elle posa son front sur le mien je la regarda dans les yeux.

POV Quinn :

-San...

-Oui.

-J'ai envie de toi...

Alors que j'avais mes bras autours de son cou, pour toute réponse elle me souleva, j'enroula donc mes jambes autour de ses hanches, elle alla dans notre chambre ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et nous bascula sur le lit. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et m'enleva mon t-shirt ainsi que mon soutien gorge elle commença a embrasser mon cou de manière a ce qu'un suçon apparaissent, je me redressa légèrement et enleva sa robe elle se retrouva en sous vêtements rouge qui lui allé a ravir je l'embrassa et lui dit :

-Tu est magnifique.

-Toi aussi tu l'est Quinn.

POV Kurt :

Moi et Rachel venions de rentré en ne voyant pas les filles Rach' dit :

-Quinn, Santana ? Vous etes où ?

En l'absence de réponse de leurs part on décida d'aller dans leur chambre au moment ou Rachel ouvrit la porte on vit Santana et Quinn quasiment nu sur le points de couché ensemble. Je referma vite la porte et dit :

-Désolé !

-Aller dans le salon on arrive, dit Quinn

5minutes plus tard Quinn et Santana arriva rhabillé dans le salon. Je leurs dit :

-On est désolé on est rentré, on vous a appelé vous avez pas répondu alors on est venu voir.

-C'est pas grave c'est nous qu'on est désolé vous aviez pas a assisté a ça, c'était très gênant.

-Je doit bien l'avoué, lui dit-je.

-En tout cas maintenant je suis frustré par votre faute...

Quinn se tourna vers Santana se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose qu'on ne put entendre mais qui vit sourire notre belle latina.

-Bon aller venez on va tous préparé a 4 sa ira plus vite, Dit Rachel.

Les filles se levèrent en même temps que nous je vit Quinn retenir Santana et lui donné un chaste baiser, avant de nous rejoindre. On passa donc le reste de l'après midi a préparé la soiré.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimé.

Je ne le trouve pas top.

Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé se premier chapitre.

Cassoulagleek.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews.

Je sais que j'ai des choses a amélioré, je fait essayé de faire mieux.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Du Quinntana, également du Karley et mention de Klaine dans se chapitre.

* * *

TITRE :

Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent.

Chapitre 2.

POV Quinn :

Bon effectivement il m'avais pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de succomber au charme de Santana, en même temps elle est tellement belle, sexy et attirante. Bref on avaient donc tout préparé il manqué plus que les ND qui devraient arrivés d'une minute a l'autre. Effectivement la sonnette retentit, Kurt ouvrit la porte et fit entré Blaine,Tina,Sam et Brittany, Kurt affiché un grand sourire depuis que Blaine était rentré ces deux la s'aimer toujours c'était aussi voyant qu'un nez au milieu du visage. Brittany se dirigé vers moi, on a toujours était amies, on formé le Unholy Trinity avec San et Britt.

-Hey salut Britt.

-Salut Quinny tu ma manqué.

-Toi aussi Brittany, alors toujours avec Sam ?

-Oui toujours.

-Donc c'est sérieux ? Demande ai-je.

-Oui je pense. Me réponda t-elle.

-OK temps mieux pour toi puis c'est un mec bien.

-Et toi Quinn tu est avec quelqu'un ?, dit une voix derrière Brittany que je reconnu comme celle de Sam.

-Non je suis seule Sam.

-Oh, quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui effectivement. A la suite de ma réponse je regarda Santana qui parlé avec Kurt, Blaine et Rachel.

-On le connaît ?

-Peut être oui. Je me leva et me dirigea vers l'entré pour ouvrir a ceux qui venaient d'arrivé et leurs dit :

-Jake,Ryder,Unique,Marley et Kitty entrée restaient pas la devant la porte quand même.

-Merci Quinn, me répondit Kitty avec un grand sourire.

Nous étions tous au salon, Artie ne pouvait pas venir ce soir tout le monde étaient donc ici.

J'étais assise sur un fauteuil je regardé tantôt San qui parlé avec Brittany, tantôt Kitty qui n'avait pas lâché Marley du regard depuis leurs arrivé cette dernier se trouvé en compagnie de son petit amis Jake. Je décida donc dallé voir Kitty.

-Hey salut ma belle, lui dit-je, je peut m'asseoir a coté de toi ?

-Oui bien sur pas besoin de demandai.

-Merci, ça va ?

-Évidement pourquoi ? Me demanda t-elle

-Parce que depuis que tu est arrivé tu na pas lâché des yeux Marley.

-J'aurais du être plus discrète alors. Me réponda t-elle.

-Oui peut être, mais c'est pas grave, donc pourquoi tu la regarde comme ça ? Lui demande ai-je.

-Euh … regarde moi le lui il devrait encore plus se collé a elle pendant qu'il y est. Dit-elle en me désignant du regard Jake.

-Dit moi c'est que tu est jalouse.

-Quoi moi jalouse ? N'importe quoi. Dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Tu essaye de convaincre toi ou moi ? En plus tu est jalouse de lui et non d'elle depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour elle ? Lui demande ai-je.

-Je sais pas, mais je m'en suis rendu compte le jour de la fusillade, mais Quinn j'ai était odieuse avec elle. Me dit t-elle avec regret.

-Tu t'ai excusé au près d'elle et elle ta pardonné non ?

-Oui.

-Donc voilà, maintenant tu va te levé, lui parlé, lui prouvé OK ?

-OK et toi va danser avec Santana, elle n'attend que toi, tu n'est pas non plus très discrète dans ton

genre.

POV Santana :

Je parlé avec Brittany quand je senti une présence derrière moi que je reconnu grâce a son parfum.

-Je peut me joindre a vous ? Demanda t-elle

-Évidement Quinny, Répondit Brittany.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De toi, Britt me disait que quelqu'un t'intéresse. Lui dit-je.

-Oh d accord. Me réponda t-elle légèrement gêné.

-Comment est cette personne ? Demande ai-je.

Merde pourquoi elle m'aurait embrasser, voulu couché avec moi si elle veut sortir avec quelqu'un, a part si ce quelqu'un c'est moi, ce qui me paraît peu probable.

-Euh je te le dirai se soir en privé OK ?

Je ne pouvait lui dire non j'avais besoin de savoir.

-OK.

Rachel nous dit :

-Vous pouvez vous mettre parterre en rond on va faire des petit jeux sa vous dit ?

Tout le monde prit place et je me trouva aux coté de Quinn.

-Une idée de jeu ? Demanda Rachel

-Le jeu de la bouteille, proposa Sam.

-OK

-Où sont Marley et Kitty ? Demanda Jake

-On est là, répondit Marley qui revenait de l'étage en compagnie de Kitty qui affichait en sourire elle croisa le regard de Quinn et lui fit un clin d'œil, je me tourna vers Q et lui demanda :

-Tu m'explique ?

-Ce soir promis. Me réponda t-elle.

-OK

Blaine fut le premier a tourné la bouteille il tomba sur Kurt, ils se sont donc embrassé pour leurs plus grand bonheur.

Kurt la tourna a sont tour il tomba sur Sam qui embrassa Rachel qui tomba sur Quinn, Rach' commença donc a l'embrasser au bout de même pas15 secondes j'interviens et leurs dit :

-C'est bon Berry on a vu assez.

Elles se quittèrent donc, Quinn fit tourné la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur moi. Elle me regarda, posa une main sur ma joue et commença a m'embrasser.

POV Quinn :

Dès le début du baiser j'avais des papillons dans les ventre, le baiser devenais passionné je lui demanda l'accès a sa bouche ce que Santana accepta rapidement, nos langues se rencontrèrent.

On se sépara quand le manque d'air fut trop important. Quand j'ai enfin détaché mon regard des yeux de Santana j'ai remarquai les regards d'incompréhension et d'étonnement de la part de certains. Santana se tourna vers eux et leurs dit :

-Oh ça va, nous regardé pas comme ça.

-Bon Santana tourne la bouteille. Dit Kurt

-Non pas la peine, Je laisse ma place a … Kitty.

-OK réponda cette dernière.

Elle fit tourné la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur … Marley.

POV Kitty :

Juste avant que le jeu commence j'étais monté a l'étage avec Marley je lui avait dit avoir des sentiments pour elle mais avant qu'elle réponde j'avais entendu Jake nous appelé j'étais donc descendu accompagné de Marley que je devais maintenant embrassé.

Je la regarda, m'approcha d'elle et posa mes lèvres contre les siennes, elle répondu au baiser pour mon plus grand bonheur, au début le baiser était timide puis devenu fougueux. Le baiser prit fin je la regarda dans les yeux et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure. J'avais une seule envie l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Je rêve Marley ou tu as vraiment apprécier ce baiser ? Demanda Jake.

Ce a quoi rougit Marl'

-Je euh …

-Tu quoi ? Demanda de nouveau Jake.

Pour toute réponse elle se leva brusquement et partis du salon. Je me leva également pour la rejoindre malgré le regard noir de Jake. Je la trouva assise au bord de la piscine je m'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Je peut m'asseoir avec toi ?

-Oui bien sur. Me réponda t-elle avec un sourire.

Je prit place a coté d'elle et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu est partis ?

-Tu voulais que je dise a mon petit amis que j'avais vraiment aimé ce baiser ? Me demanda t-elle

-C'est vrai tu as aimé ?

-Oui … dit-elle timidement.

-Regarde moi silteplai, Elle tourna son regard vers moi je colla mon front sur le sien, Je t'aime Marley Rose.

-Tu quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière nous que je reconnu comme celle de Jake, je me tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-J'aime ta petite amie.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et me dit :

-Tu ne t'approchera pas d'elle c'est ma petite amie. Elle s'en fou de toi.

-Hey tu ne parle pas a ma place Jake je m'en fou pas d'elle, répondit Marley.

-Tu as aimé le baiser? Demanda Jake

-Oui et j'aime également Kitty.

-Alors toi et moi c'est fini Marley. Suite a ça il partit en direction de la maison de Rachel.

Elle se tourna vers moi se mit a ma hauteur et me dit :

-On devraient retourné a l'intérieure.

POV Santana :

Jake était parti le premier puis se fut Tina, Ryder et Unique. Un peu plus tard se fut Sam et Brittany ainsi que Marley et Kitty. Blaine fut le dernier a partir. Je me trouvai dans la chambre j'attendais Quinn qui devait m'expliquai deux, trois petites choses, elle arriva enfin dans la chambre vêtu d'une simple nuisette, je la regarda et lui dit :

-Pourquoi ce clin d'œil de la part de Kitty quand elle revenu avec Marley juste avant le jeu de la bouteille.

-Elle n'arrêtai pas de la regardé j'ai donc était la voir pour parler elle ma avouer avoir des sentiments pour Marley je lui ai donc conseillé d'aller la voir et de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent envers elle ce que visiblement elle a fait vu le baiser qu'elles on échangé et le grand sourire qu'elles avaient en revenant de leurs petites sortit au bord de la piscine. Me réponda t-elle.

-Ah D'accord et dernière question pourquoi si tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un ma tu embrassé et as tu voulu couché avec moi ? Demande ai-je.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'assit a califourchon sur moi et me demanda :

-Serait tu jalouse S ?

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Dit-je en essayant d'être convainquante.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les mienne pour un simple baiser chaste.

Cette fille aller me rendre dingue c'est officiel.

* * *

Merci de l'avoir lu.

Qu'en avait vous penser ?

Je pense mettre le prochain vers dimanche.

Cassoulagleek.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, Merci de suivre la fiction, vos reviews me font très plaisir :)

Je n'avait pas trop d'idée pour ce chapitre j'ai fait comme je pouvait je me rattraperai sur le prochain.

J'essaye de faire moins de faute mais ce n'est pas encore ça donc désolé

* * *

TITRE :

Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent.

Chapitre 3 :

POV Santana :

Je me réveilla avec Quinn dans mes bras, Mr Shuester avait demandé a elle ainsi qu'a Rachel de chanté une chanson solo mercredi donc bah demain je me demandai ce que Quinn allé chanté. Je la senti bougé, elle ouvra les yeux et me dit :

-Salut toi, dit avec un sourire.

-Salut belle blonde, lui répondit-je. Ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

POV Kurt :

Quinn et Santana arrivèrent en même temps dans le salon.

-Salut les filles, leur dit-je

-Salut, répondit-elles en cœur.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, demanda Santana.

-C'est légèrement compliqué a expliquer, on doit convaincre le principal de reprendre Sue car d'après Britt, Blaine et Kitty c'est le mieux pour les cheerleaders, Becky a dit qu'elle expliquerai tout au principal.

-OK sauf que après on doit convaincre le coach Sue ce qui va être compliqué c'est ça ? Demanda Quinn.

-Tout compris, répondit Rachel.

-Moi c'est OK, dit alors Santana.

-Pour moi aussi, rajouta Quinn.

1h30 plus tard nous étions en route pour le lycée. Une fois arrivé Becky nous accompagna jusqu'au bureau du principal, on toqua et entendit :

-Entrer.

-Bonjours Monsieur.

-Salut les jeunes que puis je faire pour vous ? Demanda t-il

-C'est a propos du coach Sue. Dit-je

-Je vous écoute, dit-il

-L'arme n'était pas a elle c'est moi qui l'ai ramener laissez moi vous expliquez.

-D'accord les jeunes sortez on va parlez seuls.

Nous sommes donc sorti on regardaient le principal et Becky parlé par moment il froncé les sourcils puis il sourit et nous fit signe d'entré.

-Bon vu les circonstance Sue peut revenir si elle le veut.

-Merci, Au revoir monsieur.

Je me tourna vers Becky et lui dit :

-Merci.

Elle me sourit et partis.

-Que le plus dur commence, Dit Santana.

POV Quinn :

Nous venions d'arrivé où le coach travaillé. On entra et la vit en plein cours.

Quand la porte se referma elle tourna le regard vers nous et dit :

-Porcelaine, Berry, Fabray, Lopez que me vaut cette honneur ?

-Nous voudrions vous parlez coach, dit-je

-OK les loosers on se rejoint dans 10 minutes au café au bout de la rue. Allez maintenant dehors.

Nous attendions dans le café que le coach arrive, elle n'avait pas changé celle la.

Je fut coupé dans mes pensé par son arrivé. Elle s'assit donc en bout de table.

-Alors que me voulez vous ? Demanda t-elle directement.

-Revenez à McKinley. Réponda Kurt.

-Pourquoi retourné dans ce lycée remplie de minable dans votre genre.

-Les cheerleaders on besoin de vous, le principal est d'accord pour vous réengager Becky lui a dit ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Réponda Rachel

-Je m'en fiche d'eux.

-C'est faux. Réponda Santana

-Comment ça c'est faux Lopez ? Demanda Sue

-L'équipe vous manques et aussi bizarre cela puis être vous tenez réellement a Becky. Réponda de nouveau Santana.

-Effectivement tu as raison. Admis le Coach Sue. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Puis le coach Rose Washington perdrai sa place. Dit-je en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Elle réfléchit, au même moment ce qu'on avez commandaient arriva nous remercions la serveuse et je me tourna de nouveau vers le Coach elle avait un sourire victorieux.

-OK a partir de demain je reprend ma place. Déclara t-elle.

-C'est Génial Coach.

-Merci Porcelaine et vous que devenez vous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Moi je suis a la NYADA, je travail pour vogue et je suis en colocation avec Rachel ainsi qu'avec Santana qui a la base c'est invité chez nous mais maintenant elle est notre famille. Dit Kurt.

Parole qui fit sourire de plus belle Santana.

-Moi je suis également a la NYADA où Kurt ma rejoint en cour d'année et j'ai passé une audition pour Funny Girl j'ai ensuite était sélectionner dans les trois dernière j'ai repassé l'audition et j'attends la réponda avec hâte.

-C'est pas mal. Réponda Sue, Santana ?

-J'ai rejoint Kurt et Rach' a New York je n'était pas bien a Louisville, je me suis installé avec eux je travaille dans un bar en tant que danseuse et depuis peu je prend des cours de danses a la NYADA pour trouvé ce que je veut vraiment faire car je ne compte pas travaillé dans un bar toute ma vie.

-OK Et toi Quinn ? Demanda t-elle

-Je suis toujours a Yale ça se passe très bien, je fait de la photo mais il me manque un truc là-bas.

-Et c'est quoi qui te manque ? Demanda t-elle de nouveau.

-Une personne très importante a mes yeux pour qui j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amical mais qui ne le sais pas. Répondit-je en regardant Santana.

Sue ne répondit pas mais regarda moi puis Santana puis de nouveau moi.

-Qui est en couple avec qui ? Car bien que je sois très intelligente je n'ai jamais trop suivi qui était avec qui. Dit-elle.

-Rachel est célibataire, Quinn et Santana également même si leurs relation est ambiguë. Et moi je suis depuis hier de nouveau avec Blaine. Dit Kurt heureux.

-QUOI ? Et tu nous la pas dit. Dit-on en cœur avec Rachel et Santana.

-Je suis désolé mais on voulais vous le dire ensemble mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue.

-C'est géniale, s'exclama alors Rachel, on est heureuse pour toi.

-Bon les jeunes je doit démissionner donc a bientôt peut être.

Une fois Sue partis, Santana dit :

-On a pas une relation ambiguë.

-Oh que si, le baiser avec le jeu de la bouteille, quand nous somment venu dans votre chambre ou encore les regard que vous vous lançais.

-D'abord le jeu de la bouteille c'est un jeu, et pour ce qui est de la chambre vous n'aviez qu'a pas entré.

-Oui mais vous ne répondiez pas nous étions inquiet et un baiser comme vous avez échanger n'avez rien d'anodin.

-Certes.

-Puis tu as nous a interrompu au bout de même pas 10 secondes quand j'ai du embrassé Quinn pour le jeu de la bouteille qui n'est qu'un jeu sans importance comme le dirai tu. Dit alors Rachel.

-...

-La grande Santana Lopez a perdu sa langue, et elle est également jalouse tu m'étonnera toujours quand même. Rajouta Rachel, qui provoqué Santana.

Je voyait que le comportement de Santana changé depuis le début de la conversation.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'en alla dans dire un mot. Rachel me regarda désolé et dit :

-Je croit que j'ai était trop loin.

Je m'apprêtai a me lever quand Kurt m'en empêcha et me dit :

-Je vais y aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il parti.

POV Kurt :

Je la rattrapa assez rapidement, elle se trouvais dans un parc de l'autre coté du café. Je m'approcha donc d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule et posa son regard sur moi et me dit :

-J'ai besoin de personnes.

-C'est faux, répondit-je. Tu l'aime ?

-Ouais, mais tu la entendu comme moi elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un.

-C'est toi le quelqu'un en question tu n'a même pas remarquai qu'elle te regardai quand elle a dit ça, en même temps pour le voir il aurait fallu que tu arrête de balader ton regard sur son corps même si par moment tu regardai ses yeux. Dit-je avec un ton amusé.

-Des yeux magnifique a préciser. Réponda t-elle

-Tu devrai lui parler San. Je tourna ma tête et vit les filles qui nous attendaient, viens on rentre.

-OK et merci Kurt. Me dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

POV Santana :

Je passa a l'arrière de la voiture avec Quinn. Je pensé a ce que Kurt m'avait dit, quand Quinn prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Elle se rapprocha de moi et se colla a moi. Quand Kurt décida de parler.

-Vous allez chanté quoi demain les filles ? Demanda t-il

-Une chanson de Barbara Streisand, réponda Rachel

-Et toi Quinn, demanda de nouveau Kurt.

-Vous verrez le moment venu mais je peut vous dire pour qui je vais chanté si cela vous intéresse ?

Dit-elle

-Oui on veut savoir. Dit Rachel

Elle se tourna vers moi et dit :

-Ce sera une chanson pour Santana.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Demandai-je étonnai

-Oui c'est vrai sinon je ne le dirai pas. Me réponda t-elle.

Quinn aller chanté pour moi j'avais hâte d'être a demain.

* * *

Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ?

A la semaine prochaine.

Cassoulagleek.


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapitre :)

* * *

TITRE :

Quand le feu et le glace se rencontrent.

Chapitre 4 :

POV Kurt :

Rachel, Santana, Quinn ainsi que moi même étions entrain de prendre notre petit déjeuner quand on sonna a la porte, Rach' partis ouvrir la porte. Nous savions très bien qui allez rentré d'une minute a l'autre. J'entendis Rachel dire :

-Salut tout le monde entré sa fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ils arrivèrent vers nous, une fois qu'on c'était tous dit bonjour.

On s'installa dans le salon.

POV Quinn :

Puck, Finn, Mike et Mercedes étaient arrivés. J'étais très heureuse de voir Puck nous étions resté en contact il faut dire que nous avions un lien particulier depuis que j'étais tomber enceinte.

Je me trouvé a côté de ce dernier Mike et Mercedes étaient assis sur une chaise, Rachel et Finn s'étaient installé sur un des canapé. Tout comme Kurt et Santana. Je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard d'elle, je me demander comment elle allai réagir quand je chanterais la chanson et quand j'allai lui avouer mes sentiments, va t-elle partir en courant ou au contraire va t-elle bien le prendre et me dire que c'est réciproque ce qui m'étonnerai fort, comme elle même le déjà dit quand elle était dans une relation que du sexe pas de sentiments sauf évidement quand elle était avec Brittany.

Pour ce qui est de partir en courant sa serait plutôt moi en faite qui ferai cela.

-QUINN, cria Puck pour me sortir de mes pensés.

-Euh oui désolé j'étais ailleurs, Dit je.

-Oui sur le corps de notre belle Santana Lopez, Me réponda t-il avec un sourire taquin.

-QUOI non pas du tout.

-Bien évidement nous te croyions Quinn, Rajouta Finn.

-Oui bon OK je l'avoue mais ce n'est pas faute c'est celle de San, répondit-je.

Elle me regarda l'air perdue et me dit :

-Quoi pourquoi ? Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait.

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

-Tu n'a qu'a pas avoir un corps si … magnifique.

Ma réponse la fit sourire.

-Et oui je n'y peut rien, personnes ne me résiste je suis … parfaite, Dit-elle avec un regard mi amusé mi sérieux.

-Ton corps est peut être parfait mais pas ton caractère tu le sais tu as un tempérament de feu, lui dit-je.

-Certes mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, puis au fond je suis gentil quand je le veut.

POV Santana :

Après cette échange plutôt drôle, nous avions discuter de tout et de rien, de nos vie actuelle, j'avais échanger des regard complice avec Quinn ce qui n'avait pas échappé a Puck.

Bien évidement Kurt leurs expliqua comment Blaine et lui c'était remis ensemble.

Tout le monde était heureux de le voir épanoui moi également, oui je l'avoue cela peut paraître bizarre mais il était comme ma famille et depuis que j'étais a New York il avait toujours était la pour moi.

POV Puck :

Je me demandé ce qui c'était passé et ce qui se passé entre Quinn et Santana leurs relation avait l'air d'avoir changé cela ne fessait aucun doute, elle se chercher toujours mais pas comme avant là c'était gentil et elles y glisser des compliment ce qui n'étais habituellement par leurs genre surtout l'une envers l'autre, puis il suffisait de voir les regard qu'elle échanger.

Je demanda :

-Quinn, Santana et toi vous avez coucher ensemble ?

Je vit alors que ma question les mis mal a l'aise.

-Cela ne te concerne pas Puckerman, réponda froidement Santana.

-Je prend donc cela pour un oui car tu ma répondu comme tu le fessait quand je te posait des question sur toi et Brittany, tu as toujours était du genre a te venté en général ou alors a dire que tu pouvait coucher avec sans problème que personnes ne te résiste. Et votre relation a changé et vu le comportement que tu as quand je te parle de ça et le comportement de vous deux l'une envers l'autre je pense que...

-Que rien, me réponda t-elle.

POV Kurt :

Je décida de changé le sujet de conversation mais cela ne changea rien Quinn et Santana n'ont plus dit un mot de toute la conversation, pas un piques ou quoi que se soit.

Il était maintenant 15H30 il était donc temps pour nous de rejoindre les New Direction au Glee Club.

POV Puck :

Nous étions donc en voiture je me trouvé avec Kurt, Quinn, Santana et Rachel je voyait bien que j'avais mis mal a l'aise Quinn et San je décida de m'excuser auprès d'elles.

-Les filles je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

-Tu nous a pas embarrasser ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Santana.

-C'est plutôt que ça nous a énerver que tu parle de cela devant tout le monde sans rien savoir tu a insisté alors que nous le voulions pas, rajouta alors Q.

-Encore une fois je suis désolé.

POV Santana :

Il était 16H10 on se trouvait dans la salle du Glee club, je savait que Quinn allait chanté pour moi mais pas qu'elle chansons. Mr Shuester pris la parole et dit :

-Nous allons allé dans l'auditorium pour répété, allez les jeunes on y va.

De légers cris de joie se firent entendre.

Une fois arrivé nous les ancien prirent place pour les regardé, ils se mirent donc a répété.

C'était vraiment géniale je doit bien l'avouer ils allaient chanté : I love it interprété principalement par Kitty et Tina, Hall of fame interprété par Jake, Ryder et Sam puis All or Nothing interprété par Blaine et Marley qui étaient vraiment génial sur cette chansons.

Les répétitions avaient était géniale ils pouvaient largement gagné même si je n'avais par encore entendu les concurrents.

Puis Mr Shuester repris de nouveau la parole et dit :

-Les filles il est temps de faire votre interprétation qui va donc commencer ?

-Rachel je préfère passé en dernière si cela ne te dérange pas. Dit Quinn

-Évidement aucun problème. Répondit Rachel.

Et merde j'allais encore devoir attendre.

Rachel monta donc sur la scène et commença a chanté bien évidement elle chanta du Barbara Streisand ce qui lui allait très bien, elle avait une voix magnifique faites pour ça.

Une fois la chanson fini tout le monde applaudit.

-Merci. Dit-elle.

-Bon allé Quinn a ton tour.

Se fut a son tour de monté sur la scène la musique débuta et je reconnu No One de Alicia Keys.

Elle commença donc a chanté :

« I just want you close

Where you can stay forever

You can be sure

That it will only get better

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I dont worry cause

Everythings gonna be alright

People keep talking

They can say what they like

But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one no one no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

You you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down

And my heart is hurting

You will always be around

This I know for certain

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I dont worry cause

Everythings gonna be alright

People keep talking

They can say what they like

But all I know is everythings gonna be alright

No one no one no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one no one no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

You you

Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world

To find something like what we have

I know people will try

Try to divide

Something so real

So till the end of time

I'm telling you that

No one no one no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'

No one no one no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh »

Quinn venait de me chanté une chansons d'amour qui dit que personnes ne pourra l'empêcher de m'aimai. Tout le long de la chanson elle n'avait pas quitté mon regard.

-Je t'aime Santana. Elle avait dit ça les larmes aux yeux et elle était parti en courant sans que je puisse répondre. Je partis donc pour la retrouvé.

Au bout de 10 minutes je la trouva dans la salle du Glee club qui était que légèrement éclairé, je m'approcha d'elle, elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je lui dit :

-Quinn, Je ...

* * *

Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ?

La fiction vous intéresse toujours ?

Cassoulagleek.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut a tous merci pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je n'avais trop d'inspiration alors désolé d'avance car je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit bien.

* * *

TITRE : Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent.

Chapitre 5 :

POV Santana :

-Quinn, Je ...T'aime, elle tourna son regard vers moi et je décida de continuer, je t'aime plus que j'aimai Britt' ou qui que soit d'autre sa peut paraître fou mais c'est le cas, tu as peut être crut que je jouer avec toi et que c'est toujours le cas mais c'est faux depuis le mariage de Mr Shuester tout a changé et quand tu nous a rejoint a Lima que je t'ai revu ça a juste confirmer ce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi bien plus qu'amicaux. Je veut qu'une seule chose c'est être avec toi mais je ne veut pas te perdre ni que l'une de nous souffre, tu est a Yale et moi à New York et les relation longue distance c'est pas mon truc alors je sais pas mais je ne veut pas tout foiré avec toi.

POV Quinn :

Cette fois ci je pleuré mais plutôt de joie en faite. Elle prit place a coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, et me chuchota :

-Au faite ton interprétation de Alicia Keys était génial.

-Merci, lui répondit-je.

-Tu veut qu'on reste un peu la ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Oui si tu est d'accord.

-Évidement je vais juste prévenir Kurt.

Elle envoya un SMS je suppose a Kurt, je la regarda et lui demanda :

-Sérieux plus que Brittany ? Oui sa paraît fou effectivement.

-Je ne penser que c'était possible mais la preuve. Quinn comment on va faire pour nous deux ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas mais je veut être avec toi ça j'en suis sur a 100% même si cela veut dire quitté Yale, lui répondit-je alors.

-Tu ne va pas quitté l'université pour moi Quinn c'est important, me dit-elle avec un regard sérieux.

-Certes mais pas autan que toi, donc on verra plus tard j'aimerai bien rentré, dit-je.

-OK, Mais avant je voudrai te demandé un truc, Me dit-elle.

-Je t'écoute, lui répondit-je.

-Même si nous ne savons pas comment on va faire vu les circonstance, est ce que tu veut bien devenir ma petite amie ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Hum … Oui ! lui répondit-je de nouveau en l'embrassent amoureusement.

Elle me fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire au qu'elle je ne peut résister.

Elle me prit la main, on se leva et elle me dit :

-Bon rentrons, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel ainsi que Puck nous attendent.

POV Puck :

Il était 18h quand les filles arrivèrent, main dans la main et souriantes, j'en conclut donc que tout c'était bien passé.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande ai-je.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit Quinn.

-Alors ? Demanda Kurt, on compris tous ce a quoi il fit allusion. Elles échangèrent un sourire ainsi qu'un sourire se retournèrent vers nous et Santana nous dit alors :

-Quinn et moi somme ensemble.

On les félicita et Kurt rajouta :

-Dans ce cas vive le Quinntana !

Ce qui nous fit tous rire.

POV Kurt :

Après avoir tous parlé de tout et de rien, Rachel ainsi que moi même partis dans la cuisine pour préparé le repas en laissant Quinn, Santana, Puck et Blaine dans le salon Mike passé la soiré avec Tina, Mercedes avec Unique et Finn avec sa mère ainsi que mon père.

J'étais très heureux d'être venu ici pour aider les New Directions car ça nous avait permis de tous être réuni, et de formé un couple Quinn et Santana et d'en reformé un Blaine et moi.

POV Quinn :

Blaine me regarda et me dit :

-Au faite Quinn tu sais que tu as formé un tout nouveau couple au Glee Club ?

J'étais légèrement étonné mais j'avais une idée sur qui il s'agissait.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Kitty et Marley, me dit-il.

-Elles vont vraiment bien ensemble, rajouta Santana.

Quelques heures plus tard je me retrouvé dans la chambre avec Santana, on s'installa dans le lit je décida de parlé :

-San ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais finir mon année a Yale et après je te rejoindrai a New York, je sais que une relation a longue distance va être difficile mais je sais qu'on peut tenir, alors si tu est d'accord je voudrai vers ça.

-Évidement que je suis d'accord, même si ça va être dur, j'ai confiance en nous et pour être honnête je n'ai pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un depuis le mariage de Mr Shuester, alors en étant avec toi ça ne sera pas difficile mais tu va me manquer.

-Toi aussi tu va me manquer, et moi non plus je n'ai pas eu d'autre relation et la dernière que j'avais eu avant toi c'était mon professeur alors pour moi non plus ça ne va pas être compliqué de ne pas te tromper ou en avoir envie mais ce qui va être dur c'est de ne pas pouvoir te touché.

Une fois la lumière éteint je lui demanda :

-Au faite tu chante quoi demain ?

-Tu verra bien, me réponda t-elle

-Allé dit moi.

-Non il y a pas moyen.

-Roh OK, a demain bonne nuit mon cœur.

POV Santana :

Je fut assez surprise du surnom mais ça ne me déplus pas, je l'embrassa et elle s'endormit dans mes bras.

POV Puck :

Je décida de réveiller les filles car nous devions organiser et acheter tout ce qui nous fallait pour la fêtes de samedi soir après les Régional et le mariage de Will et de Emma, ils nous avaient prévenu hier lors des répétition une fois les filles parti, nous leurs avions donc dit le soir une fois qu'elles étaient rentré. Je toqua personnes répondit, je décida d'entré Quinn dormait dans les bras de Santana elles étaient trop choux. Je m'approcha du lit :

-Les filles debout, désolé de vous réveillez mais on a des truc a faire a ce rytme là on va être en retard.

Santana ouvrit les yeux et me dit :

-Dégage Puck, on arrivent dans 10 ou 15 min.

Je sortis de la chambre les laissant seules.

Une fois dans la cuisine je leurs dit :

-Elles se lèves.

15 minute plus tard les filles arrivèrent habillé et coiffé.

-On aura plus qu'a ce maquiller ça va on a étaient assez vite ? Demanda Santana avec air mi énervé mi amusé. -Oui nickel tu voit quand tu veut, dit-je.

POV Santana :

Enfin rentré après avoir tout achetez, ce qui avec Kurt et Rachel était mission impossible c'est bien pour cela que nous rentrons que maintenant c'est a dire a 16h pour repartir dans 30 minute pour le Glee Club ou je doit chanté. Je me tourna vers Rachel et Kurt.

-JE VOUS PREVIENT LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS AVEZ UNE IDEE PAREIL VOUS VOUS DEBROUILLER SEULS CAR PASSER EXATEMENT 3H45 DANS DEUX BOUTIQUES AVEC VOUS DEUX C'EST A MOURIR. Cria-je.

-OK Satan t'énerve pas. Me répondit Kurt.

-Santana as raison c'était horrible toi et Rachel vous avais pas une seuls fois étaient d'accord. Rajouta Puck.

-Ah tu voit Kurt, Merci Puck.

POV Quinn :

Nous étions dans la salle du Glee Club , Kurt venait de chanté ce fut donc au tour de Santana, elle se leva et dit :

-Quinn cette chanson est pour toi.

La musique démarra et Santana commença a chanté :

« Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I left the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shining bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shining bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe

As we moonshine and molly

Feel the warmth, we'll never die

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shining bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shining bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

(Ohhhhhhhh..)

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond. »

Je n'avais pas quitté Santana de toute la chanson, une fois la chanson fini je me dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime. Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau je passa ma main derrière sa nuque pour plus de contact, nos langues se rencontrèrent et on fut par Mr Shuester qui se racla la gorge je rougit légèrement. Santana me prit la main on retourna a nos places pour suivre le reste du cour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Comment l'avez vous trouver ? :$

Je vais être peut être plus longue a posté car je suis en manque d'inspiration pour écrire.

A bientôt.

CassoulagleeK.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Surtout QuinnTana4ever tes reviews mon fait plaisir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui se trouve être le dernier, j'hésite a faire un épilogue.

Je fini la fiction plus vite que prévu, car j'ai du mal a écrire j'ai les idés mes j'arrive pas a les mettre sur ecrit, je prefere m'arreter la plutot que faire du gachi.

Le debut est un peu moin fleur bleu que le reste mais ça reste très choux. Je doit avouer cette fiction est un peu trop guimauve a mon gout. ^^

Chapitre plus court que les autre.

* * *

TITRE : Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent.

Chapitre 6 :

POV Quinn :

Les New Direction avait gagné les Régional, le mariage de Will et Emma avait eu lieu, nous avions donc fêter tous ensemble c'est deux événement.

Je me trouvais désormais en route pour Yale et Santana accompagné de Kurt ainsi que de Rachel rentré a New York. Je doit bien avouer que les au revoir entre moi et Santana avait était assez difficile et je ne savais pas quand j'allais la voir de nouveau.

XXXXX

POV Kurt :

Cela fessaient désormais deux mois que nous étions rentré de Lima et donc deux mois que Quinn et Santana entretenais une relation longue distance, si Blaine et moi arrivions a tenir en se voyant quand je rendais visite a mon père, mais pour toutes les deux c'était une autre histoire elles ne c'étaient pas vu depuis notre semaine a Lima. Elles se disputé assez souvent par rapport a la jalousie de l'une et de l'autre, Quinn se trouvais a Yale ou elle avait cours quasiment tout les jours avec son ex petit amis qui n'était autre que son professeur. Santana n'était pas bien et je devais trouvé quelque chose pour arranger ça car je ne suis pas sur qu'elles tiennes le coup.

Je me dirigea donc dans le salon pour y trouvé Rachel je m'assit sur un tabouret et lui dit :

-Nous devons faire quelque choses pour Quinn et Santana elles ne tiendrons pas un mois et demi.

San n'est vraiment pas bien la preuve elle ne nous lance même plus de pique.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison mais je ne voit pas ce que l'on peut faire. Me dit-elle

-Faire venir Quinn ! lui répondit-je

POV Santana :

J'étais dans mon lit, j'écoutai la musique quand mon ordinateur s'alluma j'avais un appel vidéo que j'acceptai avec grand plaisir.

-Coucou mon amour, me dit Quinn

-Salut ma chérie, lui dit-je alors

-ça va ? Me demanda t-elle

Je lui mentis alors.

-Oui très bien et toi ?

-San je ne suis pas idiote je voit très bien que tu ne va pas bien.

-Oui pour les même raison que toi, tu me manque Quinn.

On continua a parler puis elle dut partir. Cette relation longue distance me bouffer.

POV Kurt :

Le repas débuta dans le silence que je décida de briser :

-Santana, Samedi matin Rachel et moi partirons pour Lima, je ne te propose pas de venir avec nous car je t'ai organiser une surprise.

-Une surprise ? Insista t-elle

-Oui.

-Et de quel genre ? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu verra bien, ne cherche pas je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. Lui répondit-je.

-Tu me le payera porcelaine.

-Mais oui bien sur une fois que tu aura vu ta surprise tu me prendra dans tes bras Satana. Lui dit-je en rigolant.

XXXXX

Nous étions Vendredi soir et tout était en place pour l'arrivé de Quinn et le départ pour le week-end de Rachel et moi. Elle arriverait au moment ou nous partirons. POV Santana :

Mon téléphone vibra pour m'annoncer un message qui devait être la réponse de Quinn car je venais de lui dire que Kurt et Rach' m'avaient préparé une surprise.

De Quinn à Santana :

_« Une surprise de quel genre ? -Q »_

De Santana à Quinn :

_« Je ne sais pas ils ont pas voulu lâchez le morceau, avec eux deux je m'attend a tous les connaissent. -S »_

De Quinn à Santana :

_« Ah d'accord, bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te parler mais je suis claquer j'ai eu une dure journée alors je vais allé dormir, à demain. Je t'aime bisous 3 -Q »_

De Santana à Quinn :

_« OK, je comprend, bonne nuit je te raconterai la surprise organisé de Kurt et Rach'. Je t'aime -S »_

XXXXX

Le Lendemain matin.

XXXXX

POV Quinn :

Je vis Kurt et Rachel m'attendre devant l'entré, je leurs dit bonjours puis après avoir parlé Kurt me donna les clés mes fit un clin d'œil puis partis.

Une fois devant la porte j'entra dans l'appartement qui était magnifique un vrai appartement New-yorkais, je trouva Santana qui dormais dans sa chambre je décida de ne peut la réveiller. Je m'installa donc dans le salon et alluma la télé.

POV Santana :

Je me réveilla et entendis la télé allumé ce qui n'étais pas normal vu que je me trouvais seul.

Je décida d'aller voir, je me leva et me dirigea vers le salon quand je vit... -QUINN ! dit-je étonné.

Elle se leva, me regarda et me dit avec un air amusé :

-Surprise !

Je m'approcha d'elle et elle me prit dans ses bras, le contact avec elle m'avais énormément manqué, elle décida enfin de m'embrasser pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Elle passa une main derrière ma nuque pour plus de contact, le baiser se fit plus fougueux et nos langues se rencontrèrent, quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, elle posa son front contre le mien et me dit :

-Tu ma manqué San.

-Toi aussi tu n'imagine même pas, Je t'aime Quinn.

* * *

J'ai préféré m'arrêter la pour ce chapitre, plutot que faire de la m**de.

Merci d'avoir lu.

épilogue ou pas épilogue ?

Et si je ne fait pas d'épilogue merci a tous de m'avoir suivi.

Cassoulagleek


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde voici enfin le prologue ou l'épilogue je sais plus mais on s'en fiche.

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre autant.

Merci a tous. Je trouve que pour une première fiction ça va mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour les suivante promis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

TITRE:Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent.

3ans plus tard.

POV Quinn :

Je me trouvais dans la salon a attendre San' qui se fessait désiré pour pouvoir aller a une soiré avec tout les anciens du Glee club.

Finn et Rachel était désormais marier depuis deux ans, Rachel était au sommet de sa gloire a Brodway ils avaient donc décidé d'attendre pour fonder une famille.

Sam et Brittany était également toujours ensemble ils s'était marier juste après être diplômée et était les heureux parents d'un petit garçon Ethan âgé de 8 mois.

Tina et Mike s'étaient remis ensemble depuis très peu de temps.

Blaine qui avais eu le courage de demander Kurt en mariage peu après leurs victoire aux régionals avais étais plus qu'heureux que Kurt lui réponde « oui » ils s'était marier peu de temps après, ils avaient eux aussi décidé de se consacrer a leurs carrière respectifs et mettre pour l'instant l'idée de vie de famille de côté.

Marley et Kitty après avoir eu beaucoup de moments difficiles mais étaient désormais très heureuses en ménages.

Jake, Rider, Unique, Artie et Mercedes eux chercher toujours l'amour.

Puck au plus grand étonnement de tous le monde étais depuis a peu près un ans avec Shelby avec qui il avais repris contact, il pouvais donc enfin pour son plus grand bonheur être avec Beth dont Santana et moi avions désormais la garde un mois sur deux étant donné qu'on habité tous les 4 ainsi que Kurt et Blaine et Rachel et Finn a New York.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensés par Santana qui arriva enfin a ma hauteur.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser, je lui dit donc :

-On va être en retard.

-Désolé mon cœur, tu veut que je me fasse pardonné ?! Demanda t-elle malicieusement.

Je me leva et lui glissa a l'oreille :

-Pas maintenant on est déjà en retard mais ce soir. Je lui mordilla l'oreille et rajouta : si je ne craque pas avant.

Je lui pris la main pour qu'on puisse enfin sortir de la maison.

POV Santana :

3ans que Quinn et moi somme ensemble et elle arrive toujours a me rendre dingue.

Je posa instinctivement ma main sur sa cuisse, une habitude qui c'est installé au fil du temps. Je voulais faire une demande a Quinn depuis déjà plusieurs semaine sans pour autant en trouvé le courage.

On arriva assez vite a la maison des Berry où visiblement tout le monde était déjà arrivé vu le nombre de voitures présente.

POV Kurt :

Quinn Et Santana venaient enfin d'arriver avec une bonne demi heure de retard ce que je leurs fit savoir.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Non on se fait juste désiré. Répondu au tac au tac San'

Une fois qu'elles fit le tour du salon pour dire bonjours a tout le monde, elles prirent places sur une seul chaise pour deux logique.

La bonne humeur et la rigolade étaient au rendez-vous.

Au bout d'un certains temps je décida de prendre San' a part :

-Santana tu peut venir ? Il faut que je te parle.

-Oui, bien sur Kurty. Répondit-elle.

On décida de s'éclipser dans la salle de chant de Rach' une fois dans la pièces on prit chacun place sur un fauteuil.

-Alors de quoi veut tu parler ? Me demanda t-elle.

-De toi !

-De moi ?! Encherissa t-elle

-Oui, tu lui as toujours pas demandé ?

-Non toujours pas, j'ai peur qu'elle dise non.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle disais vrai et qu'elle avais vraiment peur, je décida donc de la rassurer.

-Santana, tu vis avec elle depuis deux ans vous êtes ensemble depuis plus trois ans. Beth t'adore et Quinn ta demander de la reconnaître.

-Oui c'est vrai vu sous cette angle je voit pas pourquoi elle dirai non.

-Donc passe a l'action.

-Merci Kurt, bon on va peut être retourner avec les autres avant qu'ils se demande se qu'on fou.

POV Quinn :

Je vis Kurt et Santana revenir, et je doit bien avouer que je voulais savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Une fois de nouveau a mes côté, je lui demanda :

-Il voulais parlé de quoi ?

-De moi et avant que tu demande il voulais me rassuré sur une chose que je veut faire depuis deja plusieurs semaines. Répondit-elle

J'étais étonné étant donné que je n'étais pas au courant.

-Demandé quoi a qui ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant et qu'il ta rassuré ?

-Demandé quelque chose a toi c'est pour cela que tu n'est pas au courant et il ma rassuré car j'ai peur de ta réponse. Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de ce que je pourrais répondre, tu compte me demandé quoi ? Lui demande ai-je de nouveau.

-Viens on va ailleurs. Dit-elle en me prenant par la main.

Santana m'entraînât sur la terrasse a l'étage.

-Bon je vais me lancer et je vais y aller directement sinon je suis pas sur de pouvoir finir.

-OK, je t'écoute. Lui dit-je.

Santana me regarda droit dans les yeux, sorti un écrin de sa veste, mon cœur s'emballa et elle me demanda :

-Quinn veut tu devenir ma femme ?

-Oui, répondit-je d'une petite voix si bien que seul elle pouvait l'entendre j'avais certes les larmes aux yeux mais j'étais a ce moment là la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle m'attira contre elle et m'embrassa amoureusement.

* * *

TADAM, voilà c'est fini. Je Sais, je sais beaucoup de guimauve mais ça va avec le reste de fiction ^^

Alors c'était comment a part guimauve ?

Pour ce que cela intéresse j'ai deux idée de fiction dont une que je vais bientôt commencer elle serai mon guimauve je vous le jure ^^ elle sera un peu plus longue également.

A bientôt (J'espère)

Cassoulagleek


End file.
